


Desire's a Dangerous Thing

by Alberta_Sunrise



Series: Misha Djarin [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Head Injury, Major Character Injury, Marriage, Medical Procedures, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Stabbing, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise
Summary: Din has met a mysterious young woman on Tattoine during a job and recruited her to care for the child whilst on missions. What he hadn't anticipated was the effect she'd have on him.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV)/Din Djarin, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Misha Djarin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025575
Comments: 56
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I had a dream about it… I needed to get it out of my brain. I hope you enjoy!

If someone had told Misha that one day she’d be sat in a passenger seat of a Razor Crest with a Mandalorian, newly recruited into his crew as the caretaker of an unusual but adorable green baby, she would have laughed. Yet here she was sat staring out into the vastness of space with the tiny infant in her lap. She’d been with the Mandalorian for a few months and she was struggling to gauge him. He was a man of few words. He showed little or no emotion towards her, his hard Beskar shell almost impossible to crack but she had seen it do so when he was alone with the kid. With the child, he was a different man, soft, kind and loving. As time had gone on she’d found herself becoming more and more drawn to him, the mystery of the man behind the mask. Yet his coldness was also making it harder and harder for her to want to stay. They had arrived on a small forest planet for supplies and Din had ordered Misha to stay behind on the ship with the child. She’d felt so angry at him, her blood boiling as she’d busied herself cleaning the ship as the child chased a small metal ball around on the bay floor.

‘Why does he speak to me like I'm a Wookie that’s cheated at a game of Dejarik?’ she growled as she finished what she was doing.

The child cooed as he looked up at her with his big brown orbs, ears dipping at her tone. His expression gave her a pang of guilt and she scooped him up in her arms.

‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t bad mouth him.’ she said softly, giving him an affectionate scratch under the chin ‘He just drives me crazy sometimes.’ she finished as she bopped his nose and placed him in his pram.

A loud bang made both the child and Misha jump in fright, her heart pounding in her chest as she sprinted up the ladder and peeked out the cockpit window. Din was slumped on the ground with two large hooded figures bearing down on him.

‘Come on Mando get up.’ Growled Misha as she watched the men edge closer to him, one of the figures kicking Din’s leg. Nothing.

‘Dank Farrik.’ She spat as she slipped down the ladder and crept towards the escape hatch towards the rear of the ship.

‘Right kid. I need to go save your father.’ she grumbled, quietly opening the hatch so that the attacker's attention wouldn’t be drawn.

The small round door slid open silently and Misha slipped through it, her feet not making a sound as they impacted the soft earth beneath the crest. Laying on her front she crawled towards where the Mandalorian lay unconscious.

‘Strip ‘im of his Beskar and let's get out of here.’ said one in a gruff voice.

The other hooded figure grabbed Din by his chest piece and lifted him up, his legs dangling a few inches from the ground. Misha wasted no more time. Crawling closer she aimed her blaster at the one she could see, her shot hitting him clean between his black eyes. The attacker hitting the ground caused his companion to drop Din and search for where the shot had come from, opening himself up for her assault. She fired 4 shots consecutively, the hooded figure crumpling to the ground in a heap of fabric and flesh. She waited a few moments to see if either of them would move before crawling out from beneath the ship and to Din’s side.

‘Come on Mando.’ she said as she shook him ‘Wake up.’

She could feel tears collecting in her eyes as his limp body rocked. She tapped at his vambrace and the bay door started to lower, the child standing at the top with a worried expression.

‘He’s okay kid.’ she said sweetly ‘Just got his bell rung.’

Misha lifted the unconscious Mandalorian from underneath his arms, dragging him up the ramp and into the ship. Laying the hunter down carefully she grabbed the wall for support as her chest heaved from exertion. She grabbed a pillow from her bunk and placed it under Din’s head before running her fingers around the inside of his helmet in search for blood, relief washing over her when she found none. Sitting back against the bay wall she then waited for the Mandalorian to wake up, the child in her lap.

§

Din woke a few hours later. Pushing himself up he shook his head, his brain throbbing in his skull as he worked through the cobwebs in his mind.

‘Welcome back.’ said Misha, her head tilting to one side as she watched him.

The Mandalorian said nothing. Pushing himself to his feet he stalked to the ladder and climbed up it quickly. The young woman rolled her eyes, placing the kid on the floor she too stood but she did not follow him, instead, she grabbed some food from the food store and poured it into two tins. Handing one to the child she ate the other herself, knowing the Mandalorian would eat once she went to bed. The ship started to rattle and creak as the engines fired up and the crest lifted off of the ground. The Mandalorian didn’t join them that evening, choosing to remain in the cockpit long after Misha had put the child to bed and retired herself. He climbed down the ladder from the upper deck quietly, stepping lightly across the bay to the mattress that bad become his bed since giving his sleeping quarters to Misha. His gaze drifted to where she dwelt, noticing that the door was still open. Sitting himself down on the thin padding he started to pull off his armour, placing it down gently beside him and ensuring the Beskar did not make a sound. Then he sat there, rubbing the muscles in his neck and staring at the weathered ship walls. Misha’s eyes drifted to the Mandalorian, watching him as his gaze drifted to her cot before looking away once more. The anger she'd felt earlier started to bubble inside her again, pushing herself up she shuffled off of the bed and walked to him. Din didn't move. Didn’t even look at her as she sat down on beside him.

‘How are you feeling?’ she asked, genuine concern touching her voice.

‘Fine.’

‘Mando you were out for a while. You’ve probably got a concussion.’

‘I’m fine Misha.’ he growled.

‘Dank Farrik… I am done with you!’

This outburst caught the Mandalorian's attention, visor settling on her as she spoke.

‘You barely speak to me… When you do you speak to me as if I’m little more than a slave. I care for your kid, fix you up when you come back half dead and this is the thanks I get?’ she continued, Din’s head tilting to the side as he listened ‘Why do you hate me so much?… Do you want me to leave?’

He didn’t answer. His chest heaving and gaze piercing as they stared at each other. Without warning he grabbed her shoulders and flipped her onto her back, his ungloved hands slipping up her nightshirt and pulling it off. She gasped at the sensation of his flesh against hers, his hand squeezing her breast before travelling back down and cupping her sex. He tore a strip of fabric from the blanket at his feet, lifting her enough to tie it around her eyes.

‘Mando?’

Still, he said nothing. There was a slight hiss and then a thud, as what Misha knew was Mando’s helmet, was placed on the floor. Pulling her legs apart, he lowered himself onto her and started to kiss her neck roughly. Misha let out a pleasured moan and Din put his hand over her mouth, shushing in her ear before biting her shoulder. He started to grind against her and she could feel his erection growing, her own heat becoming too much to bear. She drunkenly started to fumble with his flight suit, slipping her hands in and running her hands over the muscles in his back. The Mandalorian grabbed her by arms and pinned them above her head by her wrists, his free hand sliding under her underwear and into her heat. He started to tease her with his fingers, her back arcing at the pleasure his touch brought her.

‘Mando… please.’ She begged, stopped by his lips on hers.

He kissed her hungrily, his tongue dancing with her's greedily. She drank him in, shivering as his lips left hers and he started to plant kisses along her jaw and neck.

‘Please.’ she whimpered, her arousal so strong it hurt.

Pulling her underwear down, he freed himself from the confines of his flight suit and wasted no time filling every inch of her. Misha bit her lip to stop herself from crying out from a mixture of pleasure and pain. He started slowly, biting her chin as they found their rhythm. Holding himself up with the arm that pinned her wrists his free hand ran over her soft skin, coming to settle on her collar bone as his movements got faster. Misha’s breathing quickened as the pleasure built. Din watched her face contort in the sweet agony of their lovemaking, his hand travelling to her throat as he started to choke her lightly. The action made her bite her lip and this spurred him on more, going harder and faster as she neared her release. His hand quickly stifled her moan as she climaxed, her teeth biting his palm as her legs shook. He quickly pulled away and flipped her onto her front, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards him before filling her again. The new position brought all new waves of pleasure and Misha used the pillow to muffle her cries. He movements came to a sudden end as he growled, throwing his head back as he peaked, holding himself there a moment before falling back onto his rump. Neither one said a word to each other for what felt like an eternity, the tension so thick Misha could almost feel it against her sensitive skin.

‘I don’t hate you.’ he said suddenly, redressing himself as he stood.

‘What was that?’ she asked as she rolled onto her back.

‘Something I’ve wanted to do for a while.’ was his reply as he disappeared up the ladder again, leaving her a quivering mess in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked me to continue. So I did :) Enjoy!

The next morning was different. The Mandalorian was still quiet but he wasn’t dismissive of her like he had been before. Sitting in his pram, Misha handed the child his breakfast, smiling as the child giggled with excitement.

‘You’re welcome.’ She chuckled before carrying the tray other over to Din ‘Here.’

‘Thank you.’ He replied, his hand lingering on hers for just a moment sent shockwaves through her skin.

Shaking her head she stumbled to where her own food sat, sitting down and eating it as she stared at the mattress they had made love on from out of the corner of her eye. When they had all finished, Misha went about cleaning the ship, the child chirping away as he watched her work. She played with him after for a while, the Mandalorian remaining in the cockpit for most of the day, steering them to their destination whilst avoiding what had happened between them.

‘Your father is a confusing man.’ she said softly as she gave the child his lunch, sitting down beside him as she ate her own.

When the kid grew tired she tucked him in for his nap, closing the door she climbed up the ladder and entered the cockpit where the Mandalorian still dwelt.

‘The kids sleeping.’ She said as she sat on one of the passenger seats.

‘That's good.’ he replied, his head remaining forward.

They sat in awkward silence for a while. Misha watched as the starts zoomed past, little more than white blurs as they sped through the vast emptiness of space. Her eyes drifted to him as she remembered how he’d touched her. The memory of his lips on hers sending a shiver down her spine as she felt a heat rising within her.

‘We should talk about what happened last night.’ she said suddenly, breaking the quiet between them.

Din didn't respond but he did turn his head towards her slightly. He knew she was right. They did need to talk about it but he didn’t know where to begin.

‘You can’t have your way with me then ignore me the next.’ she growled, standing from her chair and stalking up to him.

She grabbed the back of his chair and twisted it to face her, cheeks flushed as her anger bubbled away beneath the surface. Din looked at her, his head tilted to the side as he thought about what to say to her. He wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t understand what he was feeling because he’d never felt it before. When he continued to remain silent she threw up her arms in exasperation.

‘Right. Well, I’m leaving on the next planet then.’ she growled, turning to leave.

Din’s hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. She turned her head to look at him, tears filling her eyes as she tried to pull her hand free.

‘Let me go Mando.’

‘No.’

She sobbed openly now. Her frustration eating her up as her eyes flitted between her trapped wrist and him.

‘Mand…’

‘Din.’

‘What?’ Misha gave him a confused looked, her eyes fixed on him now.

‘My name is Din.’ he paused, his hand letting go of her wrist as he laced his fingers between hers ‘I’m sorry for hurting you. It was not what I intended.’

‘Well, what did you intend?’

‘To ignore my feelings.’ he replied, pulling her closer to him ‘I’ve never… I’ve never felt like this for someone before.’

‘What are you saying?’ Misha’s voice shook as she spoke.

‘I mean that I care for you.’ he replied, ‘More than you know.’

‘That’s not enough Mando.’ she growled.

She started to turn but Din grabbed her hips to stop her, pulling her onto his lap so her legs were straddling his. Her heart pounded in her chest, breath fanning his helmet as she waited for him to speak again.

‘Please call me Din.’ he said, his hands travelling down her waist to her ass before pulling her closer.

She could feel his excitement growing, her own with it as she placing her hands on his chest. Running her fingers over his Beskar armour she started to remove his chest piece, his pauldrons following shortly after. His breathing quickened, pulling off his gloves her ran his hands under her shirt and over her soft skin. Misha gasped at the sensation, throwing her head back as his hands cupped her breasts, teasing them. She wasted no time pulling open his flight suit, running her fingers down his toned chest and marvelling as his tanned skin.

‘Close your eyes.’ he stated, his modulated making her yearn to hear it naked.

She complied, feeling the pressure of fabric cover her eyes and making her lick her lips in anticipation. She could feel his breath on her neck before he laid soft kisses there, each one higher than the one before as he made his way to her jaw. Misha shivered with pleasure, letting out a low moan as his lips collided with hers. Her hips ground against him as their kiss got more heated, Din groaning against her as his lust for her increased. He stood, guiding her back against the door of the cockpit as unfastened her pants, his hand cupping her sex as he kissed her neck. Lifting her shirt he kissed down her body, coming to a stop just above her underwear and he placed teasing kisses along the top as she squirmed. Pulling them down his kisses travelled lower, moaning as he tasted her. Misha gasped, her hand tangling with his hair as he pleasured her. Time seemed to slow down, the world around them disappear. At that moment it was all about him pleasing her, slipping two fingers in she threw her head back as she moaned in pleasure. He worked on her for a short while, bringing her to the edge before stopping. The sound of armour and clothes hitting the floor filled her ears and then she felt herself being pulled into his lap again. She gasped upon feeling that he was wearing nothing at all, his bare flesh against hers gave her goosebumps as he kissed her again. She could taste herself on him and that only aroused her more. She rocked her hips back and forth against him which elicited a groan from him as he pulled her tighter against him again. One hand pulled her up by the back of her thigh as the other guided her onto him, both letting out a moan as he filled her. They started off slow, Misha kissing him hungrily as she found her rhythm, grabbing the wall for support as their movements became more frantic. Din placed his hands on her hips, guiding her movements as he threw his head back in pleasure, Misha doing the same. She could feel herself teetering on the edge, a heat building as she edged closer to the peak of pleasure.

‘Din…’ she breathed, placing her hand around his throat.

Her breathing quickened as she felt herself losing control, letting go of his throat to bite his neck in an attempt to stifle her moan as she finished. Din was close behind her, grabbing her by the back of her head he pulled her into a kiss, growling against her lips as he reached his own end.

‘Shit.’ She breathed as she kissed him softly.

They sat there for a short while, panting in each other's arms as they fought to regain composure. Eventually, Din stood, pulling on his helmet and pulling off her blindfold. Misha blinked as her eyes adjusted to being able to see again. She caught a glimpse of Din before he pulled his flight suit back on, the sight making her blush. She pulled her own clothes back on, grimacing at the mess their lovemaking had made of her. She’d had to change later.

‘You know you can’t always use sex as a way of apologising.’ she joked.

‘Did it work? he asked a touch of mirth in his tone.

‘It may have.’ she smirked, wrapping her arms around his waist ‘So what is this?’

‘I don’t know.’ he replied, his fingers tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear ‘But I would like to find out.’

‘Me too.’ she replied, taking his hand in hers and kissing his palm.

The control console started to chirp, the large green and blue planet in front of them edged closer as Din sat himself down into the pilot's seat, pulling Misha down with him.

‘We’re here.’ he stated.

‘Where’s here?’

‘Sorgan.’

‘Why Sorgan?’ Misha gave him a bemused look.

‘Because our last planet visit attracted a little unwanted attention. Sorgan is a backwater planet, I have friends here who will help us lay low for a little while.’ he replied.

‘You are incapable of laying low Din.’ she joked.

The Mandalorian looked at her, her using his name filling him with alien emotions. His gaze returned to the control console as they sped towards their destination. Breaking through the clouds in the atmosphere, the horizon was then filled with familiar trees and lakes. He landed in a large clearing within the trees, the landing gear creaking as they landed on the soft forest floor.

‘These friends.’ she asked, standing from Din’s lap ‘Are they going to be okay hosting us for a while?’

‘Last time I was here, a friend and I saved the village. Cara stayed behind for a while and I was told that I was always welcome to return if I so wanted.’

§

The sun was almost at the top of the trees by the time they made it to the village, the residents cheering as he waved at them.

‘Mando.’ said Caben as he jogged up to the Mandalorian ‘It’s good to see you.’

‘And you.’ he replied, giving the man a friendly slap on the arm.

‘Still have the kid I see.’

‘Yes.

‘Well Winta will be happy to hear that.’ he said ‘What can we help you with?’

‘We need to lay low for a few weeks.’ Din replied ‘I wondered if you might be able to help me.’

‘Of course!’ exclaimed Caben as he motioned for them to follow him.

A child’s excitable squeals filled the air as Winta came screaming up to them, throwing her arms around the Mandalorian before turning to face Misha. The child wiggled in the woman's arms, his own outstretched as he attempted to reach the girl. She handed him over, smiling at the squeals of delight that erupted from him upon seeing the little girl.

‘Hello again.’ came a soft voice, Omera stepping into view ‘I didn’t think I would see you again.’

Misha felt a pang of jealousy upon seeing how Omera looked at Din. She didn’t know what came over her but she stepped up to Din’s side and put her arm around his waist, surprised when he returned the embrace and pulled her closer. Omera’s expression changed upon seeing how the Mandalorian held the other woman.

‘Who is this?’ she asked, her eyes studying her as she spoke.

‘This is Misha.’ he replied, looking down at the woman beside him before looking at Omera ‘We wondered if we could lay low here for a while.’

‘Of course.’ She replied, a touch of bitterness in her tone ‘The village is in your dept. I will make up the barn for you again.’ she finished before turning and leaving.

Caben bid them farewell, leaving the two stood there. Guilt washed over Misha for the way she’d acted towards the woman who was to host them. She’d never been a possessive person but Din affected her in ways she was yet to understand, she just hope she would in time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a long one this one. Hope you enjoy ;)

Omera had done a good job of setting up the barn for them, however, Misha had been surprised to find that there was only one bed. Looking at Din she gave him a small smile.

‘Looks like we’re sharing.’

‘Looks like.’ he replied, placing his pack down to one side.

‘So what happened here?’ she asked, perching herself on the makeshift bed.

‘Their village kept being raided and their harvest stolen. The raiders were in possession of an AT-ST and so myself and Cara taught the villagers to fight and we defeated them.’

‘Omera seems very fond of you.’ she said, changing the subject completely.

Din looked at her, tilting his head in confusion ‘What do you mean?’

‘I saw the way she looked at you.’ she continued, looking down at her hand that picked at a loose thread on her sleeve.

‘I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.’ he replied, turning his back and leaving.

‘Dank Farrik.’ Misha growled under her breath.

Putting away her belongings, she pushed the curtain door aside and scanned the village for her Mandalorian. She spotted him talking a couple of villagers, among them was Omera and Misha could feel her jealousy rising again. Stepping towards them she could see the sparkle in the woman's eyes as she spoke to him, a smile crossing her lips. Misha came to a stop beside the Mandalorian, he graced her with a quick glance before looking back at Omera.

‘Thank you for letting us stay here.’ he said ‘We hope to be out of your hair soon.’

‘You are always welcome here Mando.’ she said, her eyes glancing at Misha quickly ‘Any friends of yours are welcome also.’ she finished.

Omera’s last comment stung. Misha glowered at the other woman, looking at Din out of the corner of her eye as she waited for him to reply.

‘Thank you.’ he said, his reply stinging her also.

‘Mumma.’ squealed Winta as sprinted up to them ‘Mumma can he stay with us tonight? Please.’

‘Well it’s up to Mando.’ she replied, smiling at her daughter ‘I am happy for him to if Mando doesn’t mind.’

‘I don’t know,…’

‘That's fine.’ he interjected, taking her by surprise.

‘Thank you.’ she squealed as she ran back over the other children.

‘I will take good care of him.’

‘I know you will.’ He replied, placing a friendly hand on her arm and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Misha turned away after that, heading back to the barn where she sat alone seething. She knew she was jealous but it scared her. She’d never felt this way about someone before, her feelings for the Mandalorian were all-consuming. The villagers prepared a great meal for them than night, Misha sat and watched the Mandalorian sit with Omera and her daughter along with the child, the four of them laughing together made Misha want to cry. When they finished eating they both made the way back to the barn in silence, Misha seething as the stepped into their dimly lit quarters. Grabbing a shirt from her bag she took off her clothes and pulled in on overhead as she threw her worn garments on the grounds. Din had removed his armour and stood there in just his helmet and flight suit, turning to face her he took in angry demeanour.

‘What's wrong?’ he asked, taking a few steps towards her.

Misha pinched the bridge on her nose as she took a few shaky breaths before looking up at him. She didn’t know what came over her. Stalking up to him she ripped open his flight suit and planted kisses along his toned chest, pulling his suit down over his shoulders and hips. Grabbing his waist she turned him and pushed him onto the bed, straddling him as she resumed kissing his chest, moving lower as her hunger for him grew. Din pulled off his gloves and ran his fingers through her hair, groaning at the pleasure of her lips against his skin. He pulled something from his pocket, upon seeing it was her blindfold she grabbed it and tied it around her eyes. Din wasted no time pulling off his helmet, grabbing a fistful of hair he dragged her lips to his and kissed her, his tongue dancing with hers as they drank each other in. Misha grabbed Din’s neck and pushed him back against the covers, grinding her hips against his she felt his desire growing. Biting her lip she pulling him free from the confines of his underwear, sliding her own to the side as she guided him in. She threw her head back as she lowered herself onto him, feeling him fill her completely before she started to rock her hips back and forth, their friction bringing her waves of pure pleasure. His nails dug into her hips as he guided her, hips bucking as she rode him. She could feel herself nearing her peak, her movements getting more frantic as she let herself go, tightening around him as she stifled her moan against his chest. Flipping her on her back Din took over, biting her neck as he felt himself following closely behind her. He bit her chin as he spread his seed inside her, collapsing on the bed beside her and taking in how her skin glittered in the dim light.

‘You’re mine.’ she breathed as she rolled to face him, her fingers searching out his lips before placing a soft kiss on them.

§

Omera could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she watched them together. She watched as he stroked her cheek, planting kisses on her lips and face as he worshipped her. Omera knew from the moment she’d seen him wrap his arm around her that she had no chance, but that hadn’t stopped her from hoping. She turned and left, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she walked back to her home.

§

‘The village has asked me to make a drop for them.’ stated Din as he looped his arm around Misha’s waist and pulled her close.

‘Want me to come?’ she asked, her green eyes piercing his visor and locking with his own ‘The child looks well cared for.’ she continued, motioning to Winta and the other children as they swooned over the kid.

‘You don’t have to.’ he replied, resting his helmet against her forehead.

‘I want to.’ she replied, placing a kiss on his Beskar cheek before grabbing her blaster and its holster.

‘The village is not too far from here, a couple of hours on with the cart.’ he replied ‘Should be back before dinner.’

‘Okay.’ she replied, giving him a small smile ‘ Let's get a move on then.’

§

They made it to the village a little after midday, the residents eager to collect the wares they had brought. An older man paid them for their troubles and they were off again, eager to get back before the light of day failed.

‘I can see why you brought us here.’ said Misha suddenly, her eyes staring at the trees above ‘It’s nice here.’

‘Yes.’ he replied, his head lolling to face her.

She turned to face him, smiling at the Mandalorian as they looked at each other. Din’s head shot up as the crunching of branches caught his attention.

‘What is it?’ she asked, sitting up and scanning the woods.

‘I don’t know.’ he replied, grabbing his blaster.

Invisible arms grabbed Misha by the shoulders and she felt herself flying, everything going black as she hit a tree. Din watched in horror as Misha collided with the trunk, her body falling limply to the ground.

‘Stop the cart.’ he growled to the Droid, leaping off the back and sprinting to her side.

Blood was running freely from a wound on her brow, grabbing his cape he pressed it against the gash as he looked around for her attackers. A shot hit his pauldron, the force throwing his shoulder back. He looked around for where the shot came from but saw nothing, growling in frustration as he looked down at Misha whose face was painted with her own blood. Blinding paint erupted in this side and he looked down to see a large blade sticking out from his abdomen.

‘Dank Farrik.’ he growled, looking around to see two hooded figures staring at him.

They pulled their blasters, ready to finish him off but they weren’t fast enough and he shot them down with deadly accuracy. The adrenaline was the only thing stopping him from crashing but now that their attackers were dead, he could feel himself slipping. He didn’t know what possessed him but he pulled out the blade, pressing his hand on his wound as he looked down at his lover. Misha let out a groan as she felt the world come rushing back to her, scrunching her eyes as she raised her hand to her head.

‘Thank the force.’ Breathed Din, still kneeling beside her.

‘What happened?’ she asked, her head pounding.

‘We were ambushed and you were knocked out.’ he replied, cupping her cheek with his gloved hand ‘They’re gone now but we should leave.’

Misha nodded, pushing herself to her feet she wavered on her feet for a moment before getting her balance again. Walking back to the cart she heard a thud behind her, turning her head to see Din laying on the leaf-littered ground. Any dizziness she’d been suffering from all but disappeared as she sprinted to his side.

‘Din?... Din what’s the matter.’ she asked, her voice shaking.

‘Was s…s…stabbed.’ he stuttered, his breathing fast.

Misha saw the blood slipping between his gloved fingers and she gasped, covering her mouth as tears started to roll down her cheeks. She darted to the cart and grabbed her pack, pulling out the med kit she carried for emergencies and sprinted back to his side.

‘I need to pack the wound to slow the bleeding.’ she said, ‘I need to remove your armour so that I can get to it better.’

Din nodded, watching her as she started to remove his Beskar and placing it down beside him. Opening his flight suit she revealed his gnarly wound, choking at the sight of his blood oozing from it at an alarming rate. Pulling out some gauze from her kit she went about packing the wound, wincing at the sound of Din’s pain cries. When she was finished she helped him sit up, wrapping a bandage around his middle to keep her work in place.

‘Can you stand?’ she asked, putting his arm around her shoulder.

He nodded weakly and allowed her to help him to his feet, limping to the cart before laying down on the back whilst Misha fetched his discarded armour. Hopping on the back with the Mandalorian she ordered the droid to get them back to the village, hoping that Din would last the hour they had left to go.

‘Just hold on for me okay.’ she said softly, fighting to keep herself calm.

She realised then what else scared her about her feelings for this man. She had never cared for someone so much that the thought of losing them was too much to bear. Now she did and he was slipping away right in front of her. The journey back to the village seemed to stretch on forever as Misha talked to the Mandalorian, desperately trying to keep his mind off his current predicament. As they approached the village Misha noticed Din’s breathing speed up, his body fidgeting as his head lolled weakly from side to side.

‘Din?’ her heart thundered in her chest ‘Din what’s wrong?’

‘I… I d-don’t know.’ his words slurred as he spoke ‘D-don't f-feel r…right.’

She could hear the raised voices of the villagers filled the air as she placed her hand on his bare chest, his skin was cold to the touch and her stomach twisted. Villagers surrounded the cart as it came to a stop where it had set off, Omera appearing at her side and gasping at the sight of Din laying there bloody.

‘What happened?’ She asked, her voice wobbling.

Misha didn’t answer, her hand pushed up the cowl around his neck and she placed two fingers on his neck. His breathing became faster and shallower, his body more restless and his pulse was weak and thready.

‘What’s wrong with him?’ asked Omera, her eyes wide.

‘He’s going into shock.’ she replied, her pain evident in her voice ‘We need to get him back to the barn where I can treat him.’

Omera ordered the droid to take the cart to the barn, the rest of them jogging ahead to meet it before lifting the Mandalorian and carrying him inside. As they laid him down she elevated his legs slightly and covered him in blankets but leaving the stab wound uncovered so she could work on it. She needed to get it closed up and soon, before the man she loved faded away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took a dark turn. I was crying writing some of it, listening to 'To Build A Home - The Cinematic Orchestra' 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

She worked on the Mandalorian for some time, Omera at her side assisting her through the gruelling operation to stabilise him but finally, they were done. Now she sat alone with him, tears rolling freely down her cheeks as she watched him breathe. She willed each breath to come, knowing that despite the fact that she’d stopped the bleeding and closed him up. He was by no means out of the woods. He was stripped down to little more than his briefs and helmet, his middle wrapped in a white bandage and blanket pulled up to his armpits. Misha had never been so scared in her life. She’d been in some scary situations as a child, her mother had been abusive, starving her, beating her whenever the mood took her but eventually she’d managed to escape to the safety of her fathers where she'd lived a good life. She didn’t know why she chose to move to Tatooine, most people avoided the planet but she’d wanted to travel the galaxy since she was a child so when the opportunity had arisen to get there free she’d leapt at the chance. Life had been hard then, her medical and mechanical skills being the only thing that kept a few credits in her pocket. When Dim had come along and offered to take her on in his crew she thought life day had come early, she’d never imagined that she’d fall for him. Laying down on the bed bedside him and took his hand in hers, staring at the Beskar mask that hid her love's face.

‘You can’t leave me now.’ she said as she propped herself up on her elbow ‘We were just starting off together.’

The sound of laboured breathing through his helmet made Misha’s heart ache. She just wanted him to wake up, to open his eyes and take her in his arms. She then just sat there and watched him, her fingers laced into his. Eventually, she cried herself dry, her breath hitching in her throat as she fought to regain control of the emotions that flooded her mind and threatened to pull her under. She leaned back against the barn wall, her head falling back against the wooden structure as she studied the workmanship above her. She took in each nail, pillar and beam, studying it until she knew each knot in dark word. She didn’t know how long she was doing this, but she was pulled from it by the sound of Din gasping, his hand clawing at the mattress beneath him as he fought for breath.

‘No.’ Breathed Misha as she watched him struggle.

Each ragged breath became further and further apart and she lifted his top half and held hi in her arms. She willed him to hold on, to fight.

‘Din come on don’t leave me now.’ she sobbed, fresh tears masking where the old ones had fallen.

He went rigid, his whole body convulsing as he started to seize. Misha immediately rolled him onto this side, careful not to agitate his wound and she allowed him to ride it out. She felt sick as she watched him shake, watching the man she loved to lose all control of his body. When the fit subsided she rolled him back on his back, checking the wound and breathing a sigh of relief when she found that it had not been disturbed by the seizure. _What caused it?_ she asked herself, wracking her brains for a possible cause and that's when it dawned on her _Poison?_ Perhaps their attackers had laced the knife for good measure. Grabbing her scanner from her pack she waved it over his fading form, gasping when it confirmed her theory. It was spreading fast. She had left the majority of her medical equipment on the razor crest, among that equipment, her collection of antidotes for a vast array of different poisons. When Omera walked in with some food and tea, Misha knew what she had to do.

‘Omera, I need you to stay with him whilst I return to the Crest.’

‘Why?’ she asked, concern etched into her features ‘What’s wrong?’

‘He’s fading fast. It appears that he’s been poisoned. I have a collection of antidotes back on the ship, I need to fetch them and bring them back if I have any chance of saving him.’

Omera’s jaw dropped at the woman's statement, pondering what she had just told her. Then her thoughts became more selfish, the thought of being the one to stay with the Mandalorian, nursing him, having him all to herself but then she scolded herself.

‘You should stay with him.’ she said softly ‘Someone from the village can fetch the antidote. You should be the one to be with him though not me.’

Misha was taken aback by Omera’s reply, a genuine smile crossing her lips as she nodded in appreciation. She gave her the instructions of where the case lay within the ship, hoping that whoever was sent would get there and back in time as she could see Din was slipping. Omera remained with her then, doing whatever she could to help make the Mandalorian more comfortable.

‘How did the two of you meet?’ She asked sweetly, sitting in a chair across from the bed.

‘Tatooine.’ Misha replied ‘When he learned I had both medical and mechanical knowledge he asked if I would consider joining his crew, care for the child and such. I threw myself at the opportunity.’

‘And how long have you been lovers?’ the question took Misha by surprise, tilting her head as she looked at Omera in surprise ‘I came by the other night to bid you both goodnight and saw the two of you. I had my suspicions when you arrived and you put your arm around him but when I saw the two of you making love I…’

The two women stared at each other, Misha’s cheeks flushing at the knowledge that Omera had seen them having sex. Studying her expression, Misha found no fowl motive to her enquiry just genuine interest.

‘Not long.’ She replied, glancing at Din ‘But I have fallen for him hard and fast. I can’t bear the thought of losing him.’

‘He’s strong.’ replied Omera, smiling sweetly ‘He will fight till the end.’

‘How long have you been in love with him?’ Asked Misha suddenly, taking Omera off guard.

‘I… um…’

‘I’ve seen the way you look at him.’ Replied Misha, giving the woman a small smile ‘It’s the same way I look at him.’

‘I suppose since he saved the village.’ She replied, eyes drifting to the unconscious figure in the bed ‘He has an effect on you, one you can’t explain. You’re drawn to him, not because of his face but his character. At least that’s how it is for me. I am happy he has you.’

‘Thank you.’

§

She didn’t know when she’d drifted off but she was woken up by a sound that would forever haunt her. Din was gasping for breath, his hand clawing at her leg as he tried to suck in air. Omera was at her side in a heartbeat, heart pounding in her chest as she watched him struggle.

‘Come on Din… breath.’ Misha pleaded, pulling him into her arms ‘Please don’t leave me.’

Omera choked at Misha’s words, crying openly as she watched the woman hold him.

‘Please Din…’ her tone was desperate now ‘Please don’t leave me. Breath dammit breath.’

He stilled in her arms, his breathing laboured. He raised his hand and cupped her face in his, rubbing away her tears with his thumb.

‘L…love.’ he choked ‘I love.’

‘Shhh, save your breath.’ She said, rocking in him gently.

He went limp, arm dropping and head lolling to one side as he breathed his last. Misha screamed. The sound guttural and pure, making Omera’s blood run cold.

‘No.’ she said as she shook her head, laying him down on the bed she started to do compressions.

Winta ran in with the child in her arms, bursting into tears upon seeing the woman working on the Mandalorian. When compressions didn’t work she pounded on his chest, sobbing loudly as she worked. Omera grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, fighting the woman until she crumbled into tears in her arms.

‘I’m so sorry.’ She said as she held her tight.

Misha pulled away and looked at Din’s lifeless form ‘Please…’ she pleaded as she collapsed onto his chest ‘Please don’t leave me.’

The child wailed, arms outstretched to his father. Winta placed him at the Mandalorian’s side, falling into her mother's arms as she cried. The child stopped crying and placed his hands on Din’s bare chest, his eyes closed in concentration and everyone watched him as he shook with the effort. Then he fell back on his rump, passing out and leaving everyone in a state of shock and confusion. Din gasped loudly and everyone jumped in fright. Omera checked on the child and Misha pulled out her scanner, disappointed to see that the poison was still flowing but overjoyed that he was back.

‘What just happened?’ She asked, holding Din in her arms again she looked at Omera ‘Is the child okay?’

‘He seems to be.’

‘Here.’ Misha handed Omera the scanner and the woman waved it over the child ‘What does it say?’

‘I’m not sure.’ she replied as she handed the instrument to the other woman.

Misha read the readings and breathed a sigh of relief ‘He’s okay. Just tuckered himself out I guess.’

Caben and stoke came running into the barn with a crate in hand. Misha wasted no time running to them, sifting through the bottles until she came across one that matched the poison. grabbing a syringe she pulled the correct dose into it and tapped away the bubbles, sprinting to Din’s side she injected the contents into his arm and they all held their breath. Misha kept the scanner beside him, sobbing in relief as his vitals started to get stronger, the antidote did its job. Din’s breathing got stronger, groaning his hand sought Misha out as he fought to open his tired eyes.

‘Din?’ she asked as placed her hand on top of his helmet to keep it steady ‘Can you hear me?”

He nodded weakly, eliciting a choked cry from her as she rested her forehead on his helm. She sobbed as she held him, her heart fluttering in her chest as she listened to his breathing get stronger and stronger.

‘You’re going to be okay.’ she said, placing a kiss on the Beskar.

She knew that he still had a long road ahead of him. Whatever the child had done had only revived him, not healed him, but Misha was confident the worst was behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I have decided to end this one here. There will be more of these two though! ☺️

Din was in and out for a few days, the poison had taken a real toll on his body. Misha remained at his side through it all, looking forward to the day she could talk to him, hold him, kiss him as they had. He’d started to stir early in the morning, his head lolling from side to side as he worked his way to the surface.

‘Hey.’ she said, smiling at him as he turned his head to look at her.

‘Hello.’ he said quietly, voice rough from lack of use.

‘How are you feeling?’ she asked, pushing herself up onto her elbow.

‘Tired.’ he replied, scrunching his eyes.

‘I’m not surprised.’ she replied, placing her hand on his shoulder and rubbing it affectionately with her thumb.

‘How are you feeling?’ he asked, running his fingers over the cut on her brow.

‘Me?’ she asked in a surprised tone ‘I’m fine. You were the one on death's door!’

‘I thought I’d lost you.’ he said sadly ‘You were laying there, there was blood everywhere.’

‘Din I’m fine.’ she said, noting the panic in his voice,

A pang of guilt hit her as she opened her mouth to speak ‘Din something happened.’ she started, pausing as she looked for the right words.

‘What?’ he asked, watching her through hooded eyes.

‘Din you…’ she choked, she knew that when she said it, it would make it real.

‘I what?’

‘You died.’ she sobbed, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks ‘You left me…. but the kid...’

‘What did the kid do?’ he interrupted, his head shooting up at the mention of him.

‘He brought you back.’ she replied ‘You were dead. He laid his hands on you and you came back. You were still poisoned and wounded but you weren't dead anymore.’

‘Is he okay?’ he asked as he lowered his head back down onto the pillow.

‘He’s fine. Slept through to the next day and then he was up and playing with Winta and the other kids the following day.’ she replied, confusion crossing her face ‘You don’t seem to be surprised?’

‘The kid has powers.’ he replied, his words slurring slightly ‘He can move objects with his mind and heal wounds but it tires him out. I’m glad he’s okay.’

‘We all are.’ she said softly, laying a kiss on his shoulder.

‘Thas… gud.’ he slurred as his consciousness left him again, slipping into painless sleep.

§

It was another two weeks before Din was up and about again, his wound healing well and his strength returning with each day. This particular day was a warm one so Misha had set up some blankets and pillows amongst a formation of rocks she'd found just beyond the village. Taking Din by the hand she'd led him to the cosy she’d created for them, laying on the soft fabrics they stared up at the sky for some time and took the peace and quiet of Sorgan. Lacing his fingers in hers, they lay there together and enjoyed the serenity, nothing more than the sounds of songbirds and the rustling of leaves from the wind filling the air. Misha could feel his gaze on her, the black glass of his visor doing little to protect her from his fierce gaze. Turning her head to look at him she gave him a wide smile, green eyes glittering in the late afternoon light.

‘What?’ she asked, chuckling to herself.

‘I love you.’ he stated, his tone deadly serious ‘I know we’ve not been together all that long… but I know my heart and that…’

‘I love you too!.’ she interrupted, rolling her eyes out how quickly she spoke ‘I do… I love you.’

Din let out a puff of air as he felt his heart expand, a grin crossing his lips as looked at her. Pulling off his thick leather gloves he tucked a lock of her gold blonde behind her ear, admiring her deep green eyes. They didn’t say anything to each other for a while, just looked at one another, smiling like teenagers.

‘I want you to join my clan.’ he said softly, his heart thumping in his chest.

‘What does that entail?’ she asked in a teasing tone as she smirked at him.

‘It means that I want to marry you.’ he replied, his nervousness evident by how his voice shook.

‘Din don’t play with me.’ said Misha, batting her hand at him before laying back down on the blanketed floor.

‘I’m not.’ he replied, pushing himself up into a sitting position ‘I don’t want to hide from you anymore. I want us to be one, but I can only do that if I marry you.’

Misha sat up, a mixture of shock and confusion leaked into her features as she thought about what to say. Could she really marry a man that she’d met not 3 months ago? She thought back to how she'd reacted when he’d died, the scream that had erupted from her when he’d breathed his last. She remembered how it had felt like her heart had been torn in two, how she’d wanted to die upon realising she’d never hear his voice again. That's when she knew.

‘Yes.’ She replied, shocked by how steady her voice was.

Din nodded at her, grinning like a fool beneath his helmet.

‘So how do we do this?’ she asked, leaning back against the boulder behind her ‘Only I imagine there aren’t a lot of Mandalorian officiates around.’

‘We can do it now if you'd like?’ he stated, smiling at Misha’s confused look ‘Mandalorian weddings aren't really like traditional ones, We say a vow to each other and then we’ll be one.’

‘What are these vow?’

‘Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde’

‘You’re going to have to break that down for me Mr… I don’t speak Mando.’ she said, smirking at him. 

Din stood. Holding his hand out to Misha, she accepted graciously, smiling as he took her other one and pulled her up so they were stood opposite each other. 

‘Just repeat after me.’ he said in an amused tone.

‘Mhi solus tome.’

‘‘Mhi solus tome.’ She repleted carefully.

‘Mhi solus dar’tome.’

She repeated his words, smiling at him as he gave her fingers a gentle squeeze.

‘Mhi me'dinui an.’ he continued.

‘Mhi me'dinui an.’

‘Mhi ba'juri verde.’ he finished, rubbing her fingers affectionately with his thumb.

She repeated the last few words, her voice wobbling a little at the last few words as the gravity of what they had just done hit her. As they finished making their vows she pulled him into an embrace, crying tears of joy as she held him.

‘They were beautiful.’ she said softly as she pulled away to look at him ‘What do they mean?’

‘I'll tell you another day.’ he replied, wiping her tears with his thumb as he rest his head against hers ‘We should head back to the village and celebrate.’ he continued, his statement taking her by surprise.

‘Celebrate?’ she chuckled, resting her hand on his Beskar cheek.

‘Yes.’ he chuckled, his smile spreading from ear to ear. 

§

The villagers were overjoyed when the couple returned and announced they had married, the residents almost instantly making preparations for an evening of festivities. The women stole Misha away and dressed her in the finest clothes they could find, braiding and beading her hair to finish her look. The evening flew by in a flash. There was music, songs and food, everyone desperate to make a fuss of the newly married couple. Even Omera had been happy for them both. Her and Winta dancing with Misha as Din watched and smiled, happy to see the joy the evening brought her. As the villagers started to retire, so did Misha and Din, gasping at how the Barn looked upon their return. The room had been lit with lanterns, flowers framed the room and hung from the walls, petals littering the bed.

‘I think they went a bit overboard.’ she chuckled.

Din said nothing, just admired her as she looked around at the flowers and the lights. Placing his hands on either side of his helmet he lifted it, his heart racing as he revealed his face to the woman who was now his wife. Misha was too mesmerised to notice what was happening behind her. Turning to face Din she gasped when her green eyes met his brown ones, her mouth agape upon seeing the face of the man she loved. Din stood there nervously watching her, waiting for her to speak. She stepped towards him, tears formed in her eyes as her heart fluttered in her chest. 

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked, his brow knitting together with concern.

She said nothing, coming to a stop in front of him she raised her fingers to his face, running them along his cheek and down towards his lips. Her eyes drifted up to his, green orbs locked with his brown ones. Her lips parted, breathing quickened as she placed a shaky hand on his waist. Din grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss, soft and tender as he wrapped his free arm around her. Their kiss deepened, the softness becoming more urgent as Misha worked to remove his armour. Din finished what she started, removing the last few pieces of his Beskar. Opening his flight suit he peeled it past his shoulders so it sat at his hips, the sight of him eliciting a growl of approval from Misha as she appreciated his form. Sweeping her up into his arms, he laid her down and positioned himself beside her. Running his hand along her exposed leg, he pulled the skirt of her dress up, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer so their bodies touched. He kissed her more hungrily this time, his tongue teasing her lip before she opened them and allowed him entry. Her fingers traced the muscles in his chest before moving to his the back of his neck, running them through his wavy curls. He ran his hand further up her dress, eliciting a gasp from her and his thumb brushed over her nipple. She straddled him, raising her arms as he sat up and grabbed her dress, pulling it over her head and kissing every inch of exposed flesh he could reach. He worshipped her, savouring her as he pulled her back into a kiss. Their lips colliding as he flipped her onto her back and continued to kiss her body. As his lips got lower, the heat between her legs grew. She gasping when his lips kissed her sex, he smiled as he teased her with his tongue, lavashing her with pleasure. She clenched to the sheets underneath her, groaning as he slipped two fingers into her heat and slif them in and out, hitting her in a place that made her squirm. She let out a moan as she felt herself teetering on the edge of ecstasy, her legs starting to shake as he worked on her with both fingers and his tongue. Sensing she was close he stopped, his kisses trailing up her body again before their lips pressed together once more. She could taste herself on his tongue. The flavour of herself on him only made her want him more. Grabbing what was left of his flight suit she clumsily pulled them down over his hips, giggling as he manoeuvred himself to kick the last of it off before returning his attention to her. He hovered over her for a moment, taking in her beauty before in one swift movement, he filled every inch of her, the two of them gasping in unison at the pleasure it brought them. He started slow, his forehead resting on hers as he rocked his hips back and forth. Pulling back, his dark brown eyes settled on Misha’s green ones, filled not with lust but complete adoration for the woman beneath him. He kissed her softly, drinking her in as he cupped porcelain cheek. She bit her lip as he pressed his to her neck, licking her soft skin as his hand grabbed the sheet and clenched it tightly. He could hear Misha’s breathing quicken as she neared completion, her nails digging into his back spurring him on. His pace quickened, kissing her neck and jaw as she covered her mouth so smother the loud moan that escaped her lips. Her body erupted in pleasure. Tightening around him as she climaxed. He growled deeply in her ear, extending her orgasm with each thrust of his hips. Placing her hands on his shoulders she pushed up and against the wall beside their bed, straddling him and lowering herself onto his length. He bit his lip as he watched her move, the new position bringing all new waves of pleasure to them both. Grabbing the underside of her thighs he guided her pace, their tongues dancing as she rode him. They moaned against each other's lips as they both felt their orgasms building. Misha’s pace quickened, biting her lip as his grip on her things got tighter. One of his hands slipped to her bud and with gentle fingers he started to pleasure her. Smiling when she threw her head back and grabbed his hand, guiding his movements. She bit her hand as she climaxed again, this one more intense than the last and he followed right behind her, burying his head in the crook of her neck as he spilt his seed. They remained in eachothers arms for some time, kissing each other sweetly as they came down from the high of their love making. Skin glistening from sweat.

‘Wow.’ she breathed, finally moving to lay down on the bed.

Din followed her, laying opposite her and stroking the soft skin on her cheek as he smiled sweetly.

‘If someone had told me I would be picked up by a mysterious Mandalorian and end up his wife within half a year I would have laughed.’ she said, running her fingers along his stubbled jaw.

‘Am I what you expected?’ he asked, his deep voice making her shiver.

‘More.’ she replied, laying a soft kiss on his lips ‘I’d pictured your face so many times in my head. I could have never pictured someone as perfect as you.’

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want this to continue. Wrote it as a oneshot but do have a few ideas about expanding this.


End file.
